


You Will Be Found

by taylortazeverse



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortazeverse/pseuds/taylortazeverse
Summary: What if Wilbur came back earlier? What if SBI retreats from DSMP for awhile? As a result, things descend into chaos not just for L’manburg, but all of the SMP’s citizens.———————————This fic starts at the beginning of exile, so it’s going to build up from there! Please be patient with me, my mind was structured for crunching numbers and doing math.-Having my best friend @Loser_Geek_Weebever look over every chapter before release because she’s a writing god.-If your looking for a really good read, check out her stuff!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter updates will be whenever I write the next chapter, I don’t know what I’m doing.

Tommy stood across from Tubbo on the newly built obsidian walls. Fundy and Quackity behind him, waiting for Tubbo’s decision. Dream stood behind Tubbo. ‘Everything is going to be fine’ Tommy thought. Himself, Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo all just had a conversation about how submitting to Dream won’t do them any good, and that he will be fine.  _ Deep down he knows something will go wrong.  _ Tubbo steps forward and consults Dream, while Tommy, Quackity, and Fundy all stand next to each other behind him.

“Tubbo, I fully trust you to make the right choice. You’ve been the best president by far, so no matter what, I will trust your decision.”

Tubbo started to laugh under his breath, “You know, this is funny actually. I’m sorry Tommy, I’m sorry actually.”

Tubbo turns back to face Dream. Tommy’s confused. Tubbo’s eyes are like daggers, almost unrecognizable. ‘What’s going on… why is he laughing?’ There’s another moment of silence before Tubbo speaks up again.

“The best thing for this nation…” Tubbo begins, “The most logical thing to do is…” Tubbo turns around and faces his  _ best friend,  _ “For Tommy to be exiled- from L’manburg.”

Tommy stood there in complete and utter shock. Dream cracked a smile. Was he dreaming? Was this all just a never ending nightmare that he’ll just wake up from? He couldn’t think, couldn’t process, was this real? He tuned back into reality as Quackity and Fundy started shouting at Tubbo from behind him.

Tubbo began to raise his voice, he almost  _ never _ raises his voice, “Teaming with Technoblade is an awful idea! It’s an awful idea-”

Fundy cut’s tubbo off, “WE JUST HAD THIS CONVERSATION?!”

“No, NO! Okay? It’s awful-”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TUBBO?” Quackity interrupts, the confusion in his voice audible.

“WAR IS NOT THE BEST FOR THIS NATION! ANYTHING INVOLVING CONFLICT IS NOT THE BEST OR THIS NATION!” “YOU GUYS ARE THINKING EMOTIONALLY, IRRATIONALLY! YOU NEED TO THINK LOGICALLY.”

“Tubbo?” Tommy whispers.

“THERE’S MORE THAN JUST US FOUR WHO LIVE HERE, OKAY? WAR IS JUST GOING TO BRING DESTRUCTION, TERROR, AND UNNEEDED CONFLICT THAT WE DON’T WANT TO FORCE UPON OUR CITIZENS!”

Tommy, Quackity, and Fundy stood there in disbelief. Tommy just silently stared at his best friend. He felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. ‘Not right now goddammit!’ He thought. ‘Now isn’t the time for this!’ Despite not wanting to believe what is actually going on in front of him right now, he will  _ not _ under any circumstances, allow himself to appear weak-  _ vulnerable. _ He’s TommyInnit. ‘I’m a big man.’

Fundy and Quackity start arguing with Tubbo, they just had an entire conversation before this meetup. As they start to go off on Tubbo, Tommy cuts in.

“Tubbo?! Why? What the fuck? What the fuck?!”

“HEY! Enough okay?!” Everyone shuts up immediately, as Tubbo begins to talk again. “You all have undermined my authority from the get go! All of you! No one here has respected me, you all jump on these ‘merry little bandwagons of destruction’! It’s not okay!” He turns to face Tommy specifically.

“You definitely do not have the best interests for this nation at heart! You’ve made that even more apparent than ever before today!” 

Tommy stood there in shock, so did Quackity and Fundy. But this Tommy spoke up almost immediately.

“Tubbo! This wasn’t part of the plan! What are you doing?!”

Tubbo stood there and just stared at Tommy. They stared each other down for what felt like hours before Fundy spoke up.

“You know what Tubbo? You know what this looks like? We all had a plan, and then last minute you call everything off and just choose your own benefit. You know what this looks like Tubbo?”

“What does this look like, Fundy?”

“You’re acting just like Schlatt. You’re doing exactly what he would do. Your horns are showing.”

Fundy’s comment instantly shut Tubbo up. Never did he think he would be compared to Schlatt of all people. It was the last thing he expected, especially after how much better of a president he was compared to Schlatt. Quackity spoke up.

“That’s  _ exactly _ what Schlatt would do. Take it from the guy who… was his right hand man, his vice president. That was exact shit he would pull Tubbo…”

Tommy stared at Tubbo. The Tubbo he knew would immediately be offended for being compared to Schlatt, but instead he kept his composure. Tommy looked at Tubbo, if it was not evident that Tommy was breaking down, how shaky his voice was as he spoke was clear enough.

“This is exactly what Dream wants Tubbo! Why! Why would- Why?! …Tubbo?”

“It’s not the way… It’s not the right way.”

“What is? How is this- What is the right way Tubbo? Explain! EXPLAIN! How are the discs wrong?”

“THE DISCS DON’T MATTER TOMMY! How can you not see that?! They don’t matter.”

There was a long pause. Tubbo and Tommy just stood right in front of each other, and looked at the other in complete and total silence.

“Why, Tubbo?” Tubbo remains silent. “If you have no attachment, then why does any of this matter at all?!”

Tommy was met with more silence. He wanted to believe that none of this is happening, it was just a silly joke! ‘A joke that maybe went a little too far, but still.’ Tubbo then turns to Dream.

“Dream please detain and escort Tommy out of my country.”

Dream then nods and proceeds to push Tommy off the wall. He falls on part of the staircase built to get onto the wall, ‘I’ll probably have a massive bruise later.’ Dream pushes him again, this time onto the ground. Before they get any further away from L’manburg, Tommy turns around and looks up to his  best friend Tubbo.

“Tommy, you are hereby exiled from the country of L’manburg…”

“But… you’re my friend?”

“Goodbye, Tommy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out to Exile we go
> 
> Notes from the doc:  
> CHAPTER 2 - im in the airport listening to dear evan hansen oh boy. update: its cold as fuck
> 
> (most of this was written sunday afternoon)

Dream proceeds to lead Tommy away from L’manburg, having him step off of the prime path.

“Wait a second, Dream. Just because I’m exiled from L’manburg, doesn’t mean the rest of the SMP right?”

Dream turns around and looks at Tommy laughing hysterically.

“Oh, no, Tommy. You’re exiled from everything that’s been touched. Come on, do you have food?”

Tommy looks to Dream, in complete disbelief. What about his house? All of his things?  _ His friends? _ Tommy nods his head, pulling out carrots. Dream continues to usher him forward, and to grab the beds they came across. ‘How will I get my primes now?’ Tommy wonders. He’ll figure out something. Ghostbur also happens to be there.

“Oh hello Tommy and Dream! Where are you guys going?”

“I’m taking Tommy far away, Ghostbur.”

“Like a vacation? Can I come along?”

“Sure”

Tommy doesn’t really react much, but at least he won’t be completely alone… right? 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dream leads him on for quite a long while ‘till they reach the ocean, in which Dream pulls out a boat and takes them across the ocean. Tommy doesn’t know how far out they are at this point, but he doesn’t bother to check his communicator. If he had to guess, it was at least 2000 blocks. ‘ _ That’s really far.’ _

Dream decided to stop at a plains biome. When Tommy hopped out of the boat, the first thing he did was take off and look around, leaving Dream and Ghostbur a little bit behind. When Dream got on the land, he pulled out some dirt, and began building a dirt shack.

“Here, Tommy, your new house.”

“Wait a second Dream, I’m going to be able to come back right?”

Dream just stood there, no reaction whatsoever visible with the porcelain mask covering his face.

“Well?”

“You’re just going to be here for a long while Tommy. Now I need you to do me a favor…”

Dream begins to dig a pit right next to the dirt shack which is apparently ‘Tommy’s new house.’ The pit oddly on the deeper side, Tommy notices as Dream ushers him and Ghostbur over.

“Drop all your items into the pit.”

“What?! Dream? What for?”

“You don’t deserve them. Drop them.  _ Now. _ ”

“No.”

Dream pulls out  _ Nightmare _ , and proceeds to walk over to Tommy. Threatening him with his sword.

“ _ Don’t make me repeat myself. _ ”

‘Dream’s actually serious…’ Tommy doesn’t want to listen to Dream, but as much as he wants to defy the admin, he’s on his  _ last _ life. Dream could easily kill him for good. ‘I can’t die yet, there’s so much to do! Like snap with many women on Snapchat, and farm twitch primes!’

“Oh, okay…”

Tommy complies this time, emptying  _ everything _ reluctantly into the pit that Dream has made. Seeming satisfied, Dream turns to Ghostbur, and asks him to do the same.

“Okay Dream!”

He proceeds to throw items away, some including really good enchanted diamond tools, along with a few other items. Tommy watches as  Wilbur Ghostbur obeys Dream almost instantly. Now satisfied, Dreams walks over to the pit, and brings out some TNT. He places some above the pit, lights it, and lets it fall down.

“Hey wait Dream! What are you doing?!”

Dream doesn’t respond, as a loud explosion is heard. 

“What the fuck Dream?!”

“I’m just doing what needs to be done Tommy.”

After blowing up all of his items, Dream started to grab his things and leave.

“I’ll come back and visit you tomorrow, Tommy.”

Dream proceeds to get in a boat, and leave.

‘I’d rather him not come back, green prick.’

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram - @tazeartstudios  
> Twitter & Tiktok - @tazeverse  
> YouTube - Tazeverse  
> Twitch - twitch.tv/tazeverse


End file.
